the brandon triplets
by thehannahjayne
Summary: The Brandon triplets every boy wants to be with them, every girl wants to be them. But there not what they seem.Will they be able to handly pretending to be something there not & what about jays secret.E & B will be slagged off but they will be back
1. meeting the cullens

"miss Isabella somebody is at the door." Charlie was telling my sister_ but we have only just moved in why we would have a visitor._

I walk out from where I was unpacking on to a huge landing I love it here you walk in and the entrance hall is huge it has a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling well at the top of the five floors its huge the whole house is built around it.

I walked down stairs to see who was at our front door out of curiosity, when I reached the second landing I stopped, looking down I saw four of the most beautiful men I have ever seen and one beautiful blonde girl who looked like she belonged on a catwalk.

My other sister Mary-Alice or as she like to be called Ali had joined me. She must have run she was 5"two short black hair spiked up in different directions, bright piercing blue eyes she is completely crazy and fashion mad she was wearing a cut tee that had the slogan-saying smile if you fancy me in pink and low-rise blue jeans she also had on some baby pink peep toe heels.

Isabella was on the other side of me but I would recommend not calling her that just Bella would be better or she may kill you, she's got long brown hair which has a hint of red when she is angry she's taller than me and Alice so about 5"7 she has beautiful brown eyes. Bella loves to read she also sings she was wearing a short denim skirt with a v-neck slogan shirt saying I may not be perfect but I am so close it scares me with flats on.

Me I'm the plain one short black hair in a bob I have boring dull gray eyes and I'm short not a short as Alice though I'm 5"4 oh my name may help I'm Hannah-Jayne otherwise known as Jay. I am a complete klutz while walking but dancing I have never fallen I love to read, sing, any thing to do with cars i love cars and fashion. I was wearing my favourite black skinny jeans with a white tank top with a black top over which had slashes so you could see the white top underneath and my black knee length coat with my black knee high boots.

We are the Brandon triplets and currently looking 17 and normally at least one of us on every front cover out there, you see our 'dad' owns the biggest company in America "Brandon Enterprise". He builds houses, his own range of clothing, his own range of food, own transport they make cars, planes, trains and boats. he's one of the most down to earth people I know he brought us all our own house but we all decided to stick together because we aren't who people think we are , we are vampires. We are not like normal vampires we are what we like to call veggie vamps we all have special talents/ powers. Bella's can change how we look so she makes us look a year older every year she can also makes us human gives us heart beats she also has a mental shield. Alice as the ability to think of something she wants and it comes to her and to see the future. Me well me any powers that come within a mile of me I will have it for life. the strangers in our entrance hall as we got closer something hit me the smell of vampires I sent a mind message to my sisters telling them that they were vampires. that's a cool power we have we can send each other thoughts because we are triplets by blood.

We decided to go down together with our shields up so they could not touch us. There was a bronze haired one he was good looking but not my type he was well built he looked at us as if he hated us which was kind of odd. The person next to him was huge with brown curly hair and hanging of his arm was a beautiful blonde girl. She was the type of girl that when she walks in the room every girls self-esteem gets knocked down, beside her was a blonde male who looked like he could be her brother. His hair was like a mop but still hot in a way I could see that he has many scars he must have been in many fights or a vampire war. the one next the him was stunning tall tanned but light muscular his hair was short and dark his jaw bone was strong yet soft he was the best looking out of all of them.

"Hello we are the Cullen's I'm Edward," the bronze haired one stated.

"Emmet." yelled the huge one the blonde girl stepped forward

"Rosalie Hale, Emmet's my man back off."_Ok the blonde-haired women a bit possessive._

"jasper." the mop blonde said I dont think I would have heard him if I was not a vampire. the stunning one stepped forward and held is hand out I let my shield down Bella and Ali were looking at me like I'm crazy

"I'm Taylor and you ?".He said while I slipped my hand in his to shake it,

"Hannah-Jayne Brandon but call me Jay are my sisters. Bella short for Isabella and Mary-Alice" Alice stepped forward while giving me evils I internally laughed.

"Don't call me Mary-Alice you know I hate it Hannah-Jayne Mercedes Angel Brandon. Please call me Alice or Ali " that was when I tackled her to the floor

"you will never use my full name ever again get it?"

Alice just nodded and we got up "sis your getting better I didn't see that coming" she high fived me and we hugged the Cullen's were just looking at us

"so may we ask why your here?" I heard Bella_ always the curious one _ask from behind me, me and Ali went and stood next to her me in the middle again

"we smelt other vampires in the area and wanted to check they were safe" replied jasper_ he would be good for Alice they would look cute together_

"we are safe..." I heard my ringtone from upstairs so I started to sing along to it as I ran upstairs

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

I stood there singing it for a while then I picked it up when I saw who it was I picked it up "yo yo big D what up?" I asked

"Jay my daughter. I'm ok thank you and you and your sisters?" he asked _being the worrying father again._

"Yes were fine we have just found out there are some other veggie vamps in the area they seem nice enough" I replied.

"Oh yes Carlisle and Esme Cullen they are lovely".

"Oh we haven't met them yet we met their 'children', so big D when you taking time off to come and see the Brandon triplets your little girls?"I asked _I miss my 'dad' I have not seen him in over 10 years_

"as soon as I get time off really have the new cars been delivered yet?" he questioned me

"nope not yet when did they say they will be here?" I wondered I love my cars

"tonight or tomorrow morning" I jumped for joy.

"ok great talk to you later big D love you" I said I ended the call and ran down stairs ant vampires speed to see tell my sisters. When I got there, they were all in deep conversation with each other.

Bella and Alice looked over as to say who was it "that was big D" Alice jumped up "when's he have time off?"I sighed, "He hasn't yet but our new cars will be here tonight or tomorrow".

As if on Cue there was a knock at the door "I will get it" Bella decided to shout

"girl we are only here" Alice tried to sound gangster. I decided to listen in on Bella and the person at the doors conversation

"hello are you missing Brandon?" he asked he sounded like a spotty teenager

"well I am one yes why ?" she already knew why "your cars are here " me and Alice ran out at human speed to the man he looked how he sounded even worse greasy hair

" so miss _Brandon _can I know your full name"

" Bella and you?"

"Eric so do you want to go out some time?"

"Rather not thanks I'm err taken?" _Bella you made it sound like a question_

"ok well it says here I need 3 signatures because there all for 3 different people are the others in?"

"Why yes this is jay and Ali my sisters" she said pointing us out and he looked at us for the first time.

"so beautiful would you like to go out some time?" he said to Ali _oh god she may go off in to bitchy mode _

"no thanks I like women" _ok that's new to me I can't believe she said that right he's asked 2 of the 3 he won't ask me unless he's stupid._

"so jay want to catch a movie some time?" he said while he's eyes travelled up my body stopping at my chest for a bit too long _I feel physically sick_

"over my dead body" and he turned around defeated and started on unloading the cars. Every one burst out laughing after he was out of hearing range

"what!" _I do not see what is so funny. The poor boy _"Jay you kind are dead so you have to go to see a movie with him him" Taylor said

"shite" once they had unloaded the cars and left left. we ran out to our cars and uncovered them there were 6 cars all together mine were Lamborghini spyder in white and a Aston martin vanquish in black I loved it.

Alice had a Alfa Giulietta in a blood red and a Porsche 911 GT2 in black.

had a Bentley continental in blue and then a Ferrari F430 in black.

I started to run my hands over the top of the spyder it was my dream car I loved it I stood for a while looking at it then decided to take it for a test run. Taylor got in the spyder with me. Edward got in the Ferrari with Bella and jasper got in the Alfa with Alice. Emmet and rose had run to get roses Audi. We were getting ready to set off when Bella leant out her window and shouted race. I could not wait to thrash them I would win. The guys directed us to an abandon road no surprise how they knew it was there. I sat there waiting for Bella to start counting. I had my foot on the accelerator and my hand on the side I felt something touch my hand I looked down to see Taylors hand on top of mine. Unlike other guys I did not feel dirty or the need to shake it off it felt right I felt happy I smiled at him. I head Bella counting

" 3, 2 , 1 go" I speed off I couldn't see any one behind me so I relaxed then I saw a blood red blur speed past me I knew it was Alice's Alfa that annoyed me _I'm not letting an Alfa beat a Lamborghini it's not happening. _I heard a laugh from beside me "what?" I was annoyed I did not like being laughed at "you really want to win this don't you?"He laughed, "Well of course I do" why_ did he think we were doing this._ I could now see Alice's car in the distance and I smiled I pressed harder on the accelerator this time and sped up even more. "Why do you want to win so badly?"_ why do I want to win because I am the plain sister I am the one who people forget about I am just not enough to be a Brandon triplet. I grew up in a home where whatever I did was never good enough always being told that I was useless. Why Bella and Alice were praised for everything told they could concur the world if need be. Therefore, I need to prove this to myself that I am not useless. Moreover, I needed to because of my secret._ However, I could not say that so instead I just said, "Because it will annoy the hell out of my sisters". He started to rub circles on the side of my hand with his thumb as if he knew that was not the truth as if he knew I was not ready to share it with the world. I do not know when but we managed to pass Alice and I could see the finish line. I sped up and we made it I passed the finish line and won. I turned to look at Taylor and I noticed he was not there all of a sudden my door open and there he stood. "Thanks" "I'm just being a gentleman in the presence of a beautiful lady" I got out and stood next to him looking out on to the mountains. I felt his arm around me and I melted subconsciously in to his side. Three cars went speeding by and came to a stop just in front of my car my sisters just looked at me "what?" I was annoyed why did they keep giving me these knowing looks they just shook their heads. "I'm going for a run" and with that I took off running until I reached this beautiful meadow it had a waterfall, which was going in to a pond the water was so clear you could see the bottom of the pond, the sun reflected off of it making it shine and glisten in the sun. surrounding that was beautiful trees the leafs were turning a beautiful orange and red as its nearly autumn just in front of the pond is a few rocks it .I sat down in front of one of the rocks and leant against it and just relaxed with the sound of the waterfall it was so calming ._ This is beautiful it would be a great place to play and sing with my guitar. It is like something out of a book._ I sat relaxing when I heard footsteps I shrunk down behind the rock waited to see if they passed, I heard them stop in the meadow. They didn't move for a while I decided to try and see who it was I sat up a bit to look to see who it was I smiled


	2. Should I or Not

Taylor was there sat with a guitar singing pretty girl

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.

she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.

it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.

pretty girl... pretty girl...

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.

it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.. (pretty girl sugarcult)

I stood up and clapped

"oh I didn't know you were here?"

"Yeah I just needed to get away for a while and I found this place and it was just I don't know it felt like I was safe, sorry if it was your place to come and relax I will just leave now and leave you to carry on sorry I interrupted your really good by the way. see you tomorrow at school bye." and with that I ran home. I don't know why I got so nervous.

The Next day.

I sat on my floor looking at my wardrobe this wasn't like me I didn't know what was up. I don't know how long I have been say here

"jay you have ten minutes to be downstairs or we leave without you" Alice said while walking in to my room when she saw me she stopped sat next to me and pulled me in to her arms. I suddenly started to dry sob in to her shoulder.

APOV

I wonder where Jay is she's normally the first ready. I ran to her room "jay you have ten minutes to be downstairs or we leave without you" I said while walking in to her room. when I saw her sat in the middle of her floor she was rocking back and forth I don't think she realised she was doing it. I walked over to her and pulled her in to my arms she started to dry sob in to my shoulder.

_something must have caused this but what she only gets like this when she thinks about things but she's been happy for the last few days what\t could have happened?_

I heard Bella enter the room

" what's up with jay now " she snapped she and jay never really got on much she never understood why she was like she is but she doesn't know what happened.

"Bella don't be like that she's your sister and she needs you right now! Call the school and tell them that we won't be starting till tomorrow because of a delay with some of our stuff."

"Whatever I will do that then I'm going hunting" with that she walked out

About an hour later I heard my phone going I pulled it out of my pocket when I saw who it was I smiled involuntarily _jasper_

"hello?" his smooth voice echoed through the phone

"Hi"

"is everything ok? Why aren't you in? Is it one of your sisters? What's that in the background?" he said firing of a string of questions

"well everything could be better, we aren't in because of an issue. Its jay in the background....." with that the line went dead about five minutes later I heard cars outside and people coming in to the house calling out for us

"in here" I yelled with that 4 vampires come running in to jays room Taylor took her out of my arms and sat cradling her on the sofa while jasper held on to me and rose and Emmet were looking at me as if to say where's Bella

"Bella and jay don't get on"

"they looked fine yesterday" rose said

"well Jay gets on with Bella but Bella detests jay"

"what she done wrong?" Emmet chimed in for the first time

"jay has done nothing wrong! End of. Where's Edward?" _why do people always think its jays fault she blames herself enough as it is it's his fault all his _

" he said he didn't care because it was you and jay " _good I didn't like him any way _

"well me and jay didn't like him much anyway jay said she didn't get a good vibe off of him"

I walked towards the door to leave

"Alice she's your sister! Don't leave her like Bella did"

" I'm not , bring her with us she won't like to come out of this in the same room it started in rust me on that one we have another room for her come one."

As we walked up the stairs I could hear Taylor talking to Jay, I sighed

" come on Jay we love you tell us what's wrong it's going to be ok" he trailed of saying something to quite for me to hear

I when I got to the door I looked back to check everyone was still with me. When I opened the door I heard four gasps from behind me. The room was nothing like Jays old room it was completely different from the other room it was black while the other room was baby blue and white. This one felt smaller even though it was bigger the wardrobe was dark wood and the bed was black she had a bookcase covering the right wall. It was beautiful she never did show me what she did to the room it was dark yet perfect for her.

Jaypov

I could hear someone talking to me in the distance.

" come on Jay we love you tell us what's wrong it's going to be ok. It hurts me to see you like this I love you" the voice sounded like it was hurting I didn't want the beautiful voice to hurt. I recognised it but I'm not sure where from.

I don't know how long I had been like this but it just kept getting flashback to that awful night that changed my life forever. (was going to leave it like this but I'm going to be nice)

I opened my eyes to see I was no longer in alice's arms. These arms were muscular and a man's I looked up to see Taylors golden eyes looking back it to my gray ones. I smiled I could hear whispering from the far corner of whatever room I was in .

"Hannah-Jayne Mercedes Angel Brandon. If you scare me like that one more time I will make sure you don't wake up." Alice shouted at me.

"one. do not use my full name. Two what happened?" I inquired

"you don't know?" she sounded shocked

"if I knew would I asked you .... no I wouldn't. All I can remember is you saying we had 10 minutes before we have to leave and then me starting to cry in to your shoulder then it went black and that is it."

"again I thought you said you could remember more each time well you were crying for over 8 hours Jay we moved you in to the other room we have set up for you and you woke up about an hour after that theses guys have been here for 4 hours"

"I could but this time it's like my minds gone blank and nothing happened I'm sorry you had to see me like that guys." They all just nodded apart from Rosie

"jays don't scare use like that again ok I was so worried!"

"sorry I can't help it"

"it's ok don't worry about it, love" _Taylor just called me love not good not good at all I can't love I just get broken and hurt._

"I'm going to go for a run is that ok Alice?"

"yeah sure be safe"

"don't worry Taylor will know where I am if need be" I ran down to my old room grabbed my guitar and left the house. I ran to the meadow and sat down so I was leaning on the rock again and started to sing one of my favourite songs at the moment

**Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight  
But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing **I laughed because this was true thinking about him made me smile then laugh about the irony of it **  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me  
See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye  
But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me  
So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
Its what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know it's real  
But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me(demi lovato catch me)**

I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to see Taylor stood there I set my guitar down and walked over to him

"hi" I said nervously

"your good you know?"

"sorry?"

"singing your good"

"oh ok thanks. Well I better go Alice will wonder where I am" I replied nervously he grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving

" why do you keep running away from me?"

"sorry I don't understand I'm not running away from you. Right now I have to go bye" with that I broke free of his grip and ran


	3. Bad Idea

disclaimer:i dont ow twilight or any of the books or songs

* * *

On my way back to the house I felt like crying but I knew I had to stay strong I could not hurt someone else I needed to get away.

_I could always leave_

_No that is a stupid idea_

_No its not it would stop him getting hurt_

_What about Alice and Bella there not going to leave Alice likes jasper and Bella likes Edward _

_I have my own house I will go on my own_

_Do you really think they will let you do that? _

_What if they have no choice what if they do not know until it is too late. What will they do about it? _

_Do not ask me you are the one talking to yourself _

_Ahhh shit I just had a conversation with myself. Crap _

I looked up to see our house

_Wow, how fast was I running or how long was I spaced out for?_

As I opened the door I could hear Bella and Alice arguing

"Why should I care she's nothing but an insignificant thing". _Who are they talking about?_

"That 'thing' as you politely referred to it as happens to be your sister so she shouldn't be insignificant to you. She should be anything but!" _I Bella was one about me I was nothing to her since when I was always there for her everything she wanted I got for her!_

Anger boiled up inside of me _who she thinks she is_. I walked up to the door she was fighting with Alice in

"she is a thing she's nothing mum and dad didn't think so why do you think she was the only one who didn't get a college fund or a car for her sweet sixteenth she had to buy it because they didn't want her. She did not even have a sweet sixteenth you and me did but her. No because no one needs to recognize it or cares. No one cares for her I don't understand why she's still here it's obvious we don't want her here."

"We where did I come in to this you're the only one that wants her gone. She was there when I needed her most unlike you whenever there a sign of danger or emotion you run off. Did you even care when you heard mum and dad died or were they just a bank to you?"

"Of course I didn't care what did they ever do for me?"

"You know what get out of my room I love jay unlike you." I hid round the corner until I was sure Bella had gone upstairs. I walked in to Alice's room without knocking. "Bella I said get out"

"It's not Bella"

"Jay?" she said turning round to face me

"The one and only" trying to turn everything around and make it happy

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Look you might not agree in fact scratch that I know you will not agree but I think it is time for me to leave if I am causing this between you and Bella. You were always close when we were human why should that change now?"

"Let's go for a walk," she said opening her window and jumping I followed it made a soft thud when I landed. She ran off in to the forest and called me to follow so I did._ Let us get the goodbye over with so I can leave I cannot be here anymore because it will hurt Taylor and its hurting them so I have to go. _"Well let's talk," she stated

"Look just let me leave it will be better for everyone!"

"No you just think it will be better for everyone trust me it won't"

"Please for me"

"You're not leaving and that's final and any way this isn't the only reason you want to leave. Why else do you want to?"

"There isn't another reason" I lied through my teeth _why not tell her._

_Why are you back stupid annoying voice that has to be right all the time why do not you fuck off? Great know I am swearing at my self_

"Jay you know you can't lie to me"

"Well I'm scared"

"Of what? what?"

"Me"

"You're scared of yourself?"

"Well more my feelings to be exact"

"Hannah-Jayne spit it out"

"I'm scared of my feelings towards Taylor I have only felt like this once before and look how that turned out!"

"He was a bad apple"

"Bad apple really?" I laughed _he was a bit more then that _

"Don't let one bad apple spoil the whole bunch girl I don't care what they say I don't care what you've heard" _she is quoting Donny Osmond great!_

"What next puppy love Ali really Donny Osmond he was popular when we were like 13 that's over 40 years ago"

"Are you slagging off the Donny?"

"What you going to do about it"

"This" with that she pined me to the ground sat on me and started singing puppy love completely out of tune as loud as she could

"Will you get off me and stop singing if I say I will stay?" she nodded

"I will stay with you forever well until you get bored of me and decided you don't want a sister any more" she stopped singing _yeah whoop whoop _

"Come on lets go back" she helped me of of the floor "right do you know the way back?"

"Why would I know the way back I was following you and why?"

"I may need to call jasper and get him to find us"

"Do that then" I watched as she got out her Iphone and taped in his number he Answered on the second ring

"Alice?" I heard his voice from where she was standing

"Hi err this sound really stupid but I managed to get me and jay lost in the forest"

"Jay what about jay" I heard Taylors voice in the background

"Alice got us lost" I yelled they should be able to hear me "is there any way you can come find us"

"Be there in 5" jasper replied

"Fine I'm going to consider staying but I'm going to get dad to build me a new house at the bottom of the garden"

"No you're not moving out the house that was your house you offered it to us you shouldn't have to move out and and going to the bottom of the garden"

"Alice. Jay! Where are you?"

"Over here" I yelled back jasper ran towards Alice picked her up and span her around

"I'm so glad you're ok," I sighed at that sight I'm happy for them

"JAY?" I sighed _Taylor_

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Taylor"

"Then why do I feel like you're lying"

"I'm fine ok just drop it" I snapped _I should not have done that_

"Ok then" _shit he sounds hurt_

"Sorry I'm just fed up with people asking me"

"That's ok. Shall we all head back now?" He said to Alice and jasper Alice nodded. I was waiting for them to get ready when Taylor lifts me onto his back so we were in the same position as jasper and Alice. I and Alice started to laugh

"I think you should race each other," I stated

"What does the winner get?"

"Ermm...I" Alice cut in

"A date with whoever they want" I was ready to scream _this is why I dislike her sometimes she did that on purpose_

"3, 2, 1 go"

I'm not going to lie I was scared I prefer it when I know I have control

_Do not be stupid he is not going to hurt you_.

_That is what they said about __**him**_

_**He **__was different _

As Taylor ran, the wind was whipping around my face it was a different feeling as to running my hair was being blown everywhere. _I feet free I feel safe_ _this close to Taylor._ My arms around it I leant down and rested my head on his shoulder _I could get use to this_ I sighed involuntarily _should I cheer him on. _

_No because then he will think he's got a chance _

_He won't he will just see it as friends and what's saying he will even ask me _

I looked up from my internal argument to see we were drawing with Alice

"go on Taylor you can do it" I said without thinking _shit well done girl if you get hurt again it's your fault if it ends like last time _

We passed Alice and jasper we were winning I could see the house in front of us_ we are winning whoop _

_Crap we are winning what should I do _

"Go on Taylor you can do it "what_ am I doing why am I still cheering him on _

_Because as much as you deny it you want to go out on a date with him _

_No I don't and he wouldn't ask me anyway because why would you I'm a freak _

Jasper ran past with Alice on his back they made were just a little bit in front of us by the back door we were 2 seconds behind them we reached the door there were already in side I jumped of Taylors back and turned around to see jasper and Alice jumping mainly Alice though

"Alice would you do me the privilege of joining me tonight for dinner?"

"I can't tonight but tomorrow I can"

"Brilliant"

_They look cute together hope for them it works out wish I could have that _

_No you're not good enough you should know that by now didn't your mum dad and __**James **__tell you enough _

"I'm going to go to my room"

"Would it be inappropriate if I came to?" I was shocked by Taylor's forwardness

"No it wouldn't" I replied I ran upstairs with him following me. I walked in to my room and sat down on my sofa with my knees up to my chest I looked up to see Taylor stood in the door way

"You can come in you know. Make yourself at home," I said while gesturing to the large room

"Oh yeah sorry" he walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed

"Make yourself at home I don't care"

"Sorry it's just I have never been in a girl's room before which I'm not 'related' to," he laughed while leaning back on the headboard

"Don't worry about it is it ok if I read"

"Of course"

"help yourself to anything in the room like my laptop or any of the books" I said while getting up and heading over to the wall which held my books _which book Romeo and Juliet no Da Vinci Code maybe black beauty no Da Vinci Code I will read today_

I picked it up and walked to my chair, which was opposite the bed and sat with my knees up by my chest then lent back in to the chair and opened the book I started to read. I was enjoying the book when I felt someone looking at me. I looked up to see Taylor sat up on my bed smiling at me.

"Liking the view," I asked smirking. _Am I flirting with him?_

"Yeah" he said quickly I just started to laugh, "Are you laughing at me"

"What if I am what you going to do about it" _I am flirting with him _

"We will have to see wont we?"

"I guess we will," I said putting my book down

"Did you know how beautiful you are?"

"Are you kidding me I'm not beautiful"

"Well I will have to show you how beautiful you are," he said getting off the bed and walking over to my iPod dock

"What are you doing?"

"You will find out soon enough," I laughed he had this way of making me laugh even when I did not want to smile. He went through my iPod and put on what the youth of today would count as an old song but then again it was out in 2009 and its now 2029 so it kind of is. He put on 'the only exception' by paramore.

"I love this song" I said he laughed and walked over to me bowing in front of me

"Milady may I have this dance" I laughed

"Why of course young sir" I stood up, he put his hands on my waist, I put my arms around his neck, and we started to slow dance

"You're beautiful why can't you see that?" I looked down at my feet

"Well I don't see it" he stepped away from me and turned me around so I was facing the mirror

"how can you say that men drop at your feet" I looked in to the mirror all I saw was an man who looked like he was a god looking at me a plain girl with dull black hair _it didn't shine like Alice's did_ with dull gray eyes _Alice's and Rose's sparkle mine just looked dull_.

"Yes there's a long line of men"

"There is but they have competition" he looked at me and locked eye contacted with me I moved so I was against the wall he places his hands on each side of my face. He was leaning in slowly, I closed my eyes, and I felt his soft cold lips on mine. _What am I doing? _I pulled away and did what I do best I ran.

* * *

review

esme an carisle in next chapter


	4. goodbye

Recap

I did what I do best I ran.

Jpov

I do not know where I was going I had been running for over an hour now must be bordering Canada by now. I decided to stop and change forms. I was now about 5"9 and then I changed my hair so it was blonde and long it came to my hips in soft curls down my back that bounced as I walked. I changed my figure so I was a skinny size 6 on the bottom but because of the boobs a size 10 on top. The clothes I was wearing were to big now so I changed my outfit so I was in a red short dress which came up to mid thigh with a thick black belt round the waist. Also, leggings, which had rips in, I had a thin gray jacked and some peep toe black kitten heels. I also had a black clutch back and silver accessories I walked in to the nearest village to find a hotel.

I could see the village in the distance all them men did what the usually did and watched me it was making me feel physically sick I didn't even know vampires could feel sick _** Hannah-Jayne Mersaides angel Brandon! Where are you come home right now I can find out where you are with this power so if you do not I will come and get you! **_ I could hear Alice messaging me _should I send one back NO! Or should I she sounded worried I will _

_**One what did I say about using my full name it is jay ok! Two I do not know where I am so I cannot tell you!**_

_**Oh, emm geees are you ok **_

_**Alice did you just say 'Oh emm geee' and I'm fine how's every one there**_

_**They're worried and yeah I did is that a problem Taylors worrying about you we all are Bella and Edward have gone missing **_

_**Well that no surprise is it its Bella what did you expect?**_

_**True would not surprise me if she has run off to get married**_

_**The only reason Bella would get married is if he was refusing to have sex before marriage **_

_**Ok very true are you coming home?**_

_**Yeah I am **_

_**See you soon sis loves ya **_

_**Love ya to**_

My feet started to move in the direction that was home it was incredible I could have flown but I prefer the feeling of running as my feet moved I slowly started to change back to my original self. It felt more like home to be in my own skin I moved my head to glance at my outfit and I saw a rip piece of red material I re materialized my whole outfit. By this time, I had reached my back door I slowly opened it to hear the sound of two voices I did not know and one deep one I did

"Dad" I yelled as I ran towards him I jumped on him so I was on his back

"Princess" he yelled back spinning me off his back and hugging me

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Ali told me you had a 'down day' so I came straight here and found bunch of guys in your lounge and they claimed to be esmes children so I rang her this is esme and her husband by the way"

"Ok love you dad," I said hugging him dry sobbing in to his shirt

"I love you to angel," he said hugging me back we were interrupted by Emmet

"I'm confused is he you biological dad?"Alice answered for me

"No but we been with him for years"

"But Rosie's been with carslie and they don't talk to each other like that"

"My biological mother and father didn't want me. So Marvin is the closest thing I have ever had as a dad"

"Dear don't say that it's not true" said esme in a sweet motherly voice

"It is" I heard Bella say in a harsh tone behind me "they never wanted her and nor did I"

"You don't mead that Bella," Alice yelled at her

"Hannah-Jayne I wish you we never born. Now tell me I don't mean it"

"Bella what have I ever done to you?"

"You were born bitch" she walked towards me and shoved me to the ground I did not bother moving I knew what would happen if I did "you are worthless. Didn't he prove that to you mother and father tried as well you were the failure no one wanted you there all you were good for was cleaning they never loved you why would they. Just look at you. You made our family look like lowlifes and lower class. At parties Alice and me were the the ones people took not of. You worthless whore!"

"don't call me that and they only took notice of you because _you_ dressed like a hussy and Alice because she had the ball gowns no one knew I existed I was shut in the kitchen and made to cook and clean why you slept with ever one and everything"

"At least they wanted me"

"Bella don't kid yourself that wanted you for the sex how many did you date? Huh?" Alice said softly

"1, but that's not the point Alice this isn't you battle"

"Look I'm sorry I was born I can't help it I kept out your way enough. What suddenly brought this one I thought we got over the hatred that was over 100 years ago?"

"I don't care I hate you and always have you cheep whore no one will want you your an ugly slut" with this I stood up

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I yelled as loudly as I could

"What?"

"I... Want... you ...out ...of .my ...HOUSE," I said slowly

"Oh..."

"Jay..." Alice interrupted

"What" I was not happy so I snapped back at her

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"more sure then I have ever been about anything before, Edward can help you pack Bella" I walked away and up to my room I felt like I was being followed so I stop and turned around to find Taylor behind me I pick me up bridal style and carried me to my room. He sat down on my bed with me in his arms stroking my hair. While I sobbed in to his shoulder

"Shh baby its gunna be ok, I won't let no one hurt you"

We stayed like that all night until Alice ran in to the room

"The Cullen's have just informed us that Edward and Bella have gone"

"Ok. Hang on Edward?"

"I don't know they told me why but it confused me"

"Ok then is that all?"

"Nope it time to get ready for school we got a week of its Monday girl so we need to get ready"

"How long have we been up here?"

"3 days you might want to hunt before"

"Ok I will do that now and then get ready"

"Ok see you in a bit"

I jumped out my window and Taylor followed

"I will see you later Hun ok meet you at school?"

"yeah sure" with that I ran off I found some elk once I had finished hunting I ran back to the house and jumped in the shower I decided I would make my hair long and black and in ringlets.

"Alice what are you wearing?"

"My ripped leggings with my purple rebel rock top"

"ok" I then knew what I wanted to wear I picked out my plain white mini dress which reminded me of a sailor with a black belt some shear nude tights a and some black kitten peep tow heels it looks cute. I smiled at me reflection

"Jay" I head Alice call

"Yeah?"

"Are we taking one or 2 cars?"

"It depends what type of entrance do you want?"

"We will take 2 . Because we should turn heads"

" cool see you there" I ran downstairs and hoped in my white spyder and decided I turn up a bit letter when every ones in the car park they have all seen ali but no one has seen me I rang Taylor.

"Hey do you want to make a big entrance at school?"

"Hi and yeah sure what do you want to do?"

"Well make sure no one parks in the lot next to you are your siblings all taking different cars?

"Yeah?"

"Even better. Right I'm going to make this group call call jasper" I dialled Alice number she picked up on second ring

"Hey girl"

"Hi jay. Hi Tay, hi babe"

"Any way we were thinking..."

"Who?" jasper asked

"Me and Taylor"

"Oh ok"

"Big entrance to school all park together in car park but separate cars jazz you save a space for Ali Tay you save a space for me me and Alice will time it so that we enter and get in to our space at same time. Then you walk to our doors and help us out the car and then we can do whatever we want after that ok?"

"Yeah"

"Sure

"What you planning to do jay "

"You will find out later hunny ok," I told Taylor

I drove around for about half an hour until I had found Ali we started to drive to the school we speed up when we reached to school entrance and spotted Taylors car we I signalled to Alice were they were. We speed round the corner and in to our spaces I stopped my car to see Taylor already opening my door. I turned so I faced him. He held out his hand for me as I took his hand and looked in to his eyes I could sense he was not going to use me like all the other people did. He went to turn around but I stopped him by crashing my lips to his lips to mine. I lost all of my senses I was completely vunrabul kissing him as we pulled away I could hear the other students talking

One girl's convocation caught my attention

"Figures a slut would get his attention, shes part of the Brandon family rich and more than likely puts out on first date"

"Come on Jessica you don't even know the girl she may be lovely and he may be in love with her you don't know"

I had not realised that I was frozen to the spot until Taylor taped me on the shoulder

"Hunny come on just ignore them"

Ii started walking towards the school with Taylors arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist lessons were boring I had already learnt this stuff so I sat there doodling on all my books. Until English, I walked in to find a young male teacher

"Hello, you must be the new student Hannah-Jayne is it?"

"Yeah but everyone calls me jay"

"Ok jay I'm Mr England I'm your English teacher we will be doing intermediate English this year. Ok let's see where there's a space ahh at the back next to Angela please."

I looked up to see the second girl from this morning as I walked to the backs all the other students turned to face me I just ignored them I sat down it was a good seat right in the corner it was nice I sat there taking notes I don't know why I knew it all already.

"jay?"

"Yeah?"

"are you ok?"

"yeah why?"


	5. i know what you are!

**Last time **

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah why?"**

"Because I know what you are" _ shit what?_

"what human" I tried to laugh it off _ I couldn't feel her emotions or hear her thoughts it's like she's not there _

"Don't play dumb with me Hannah-Jayne Brandon!" she whispered in a yelled this_ is going to be harder then I thought _

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about"

"Just meet me after school at your house do you understand" _shit shit shit what is this girl on _

"Fine" I heard the bell go god the lesson went quick I ran at human speed to find Alice and tell her

I ran round the corner ran in to someone _shit I hope there not human_ I looked up to find Taylor "what's your hurry?"

"Need...to .... Find...alice"

"Calm down why?"  
"Girl wants to come round tonight because she knows what we are "

"What ok let's find Alice?"

As he said, that Alice came found the corner on jaspers back

"Jay calm down it will be fine"

"Ali how can you say that if she finds out we screwed"

"The answer we say were not an move far as we can and as soon as we can if she knows the truth"

"What about us Alice" jasper said the hurt coming threw in his voice

"What you thought we would leave you... silly boy you can come with us," she sang in her soprano voice

The rest of the day flew by I did not take any notice of things around me. I met Ali and Rosie in the parking lot, we said our goodbyes to the boys, and got in out respectable cars and speed to Alice's house and mine with the boys somewhere behind us we arrive at the house to see Angela all ready there.

"Hello" I said being polite

"Shut it Brandon let's talk"

"About what?"

"About what you are dipshit?"

"And what do you think that is exactly"

"Feeling uneasy are we Brandon"

"I have a fucking name"

"Tut tut language James said you had a temper"

"How the fuck do you know James and what has that got to do with anything?"

"What was it he us to call you" I just stood there "ah that was it his worthless whore that was only good for a quick fuck. Sound familiar?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about" I said as I felt Taylor but his arms around my waist

"Ohh James won't be happy with this you were his bitch"

"I don't know who you're talking about"

"See I think you know very well who I'm talking about don't you Hannah-Jayne"

"What do you want?"

"I want the fucking truth"

"About what?"

"About what you are "

"You said you knew"

"I do I just want to hear it from you instead of James"

"I think that enough Angela" I heard Emmet say from behind me

"This doesn't concern you Cullen or is it McCarty"

Then I heard a voice I hoped never to hear again.

(I was going to leave it there but I thought I would be nice)

"Well well dear cheating on me are we Angela come here"

"James! What the fuck are you doing here" to my surprise that was Alice and Alice hardly swears that was me

"Well when I heard my wife was in town I just had to stop by" as soon as Taylor heard the word wife he stepped away from me

"You're married?" he asked venom seeping threw in his words

I flinched "no I'm not"

"honey bee don't lie you know I don't like it when you lie " James said coming up to me and breathing on my neck it sent chills down my spine but not the good kind he grabbed hold of my hand smiled at Taylor "so whose this honey bee"

"None of you fucking business and get you're fucking filthy hands off her" Alice was doing well for today she was picking the swearing up

"bitch shut the fuck up remember who you're talking to, do you want to end up like Hannah a worthless piece of shit" I looked up from the ground to see Taylor looking anywhere but me

"James do you really think you can fight off 5 people just leave" Rosie said

"No but I will be back to get my bitch and if she's not here I will find her I always do"

After he left I fell to the floor dry sobbing Alice picked me up and carried me to the living room

I looked up to see Taylor heading for the door

"Taylor, please look at me"

"Why the fuck should I"

"Because you don't understand"

"What is there not to understand you're married and lied about it you really are a slut?"

"No you don't get it "

"What don't I get?"

"He's why I ran that day he treated me like shit he's the reason I missed the first day school"  
"why"

"You want to know my story isn't a nice one" he nodded "well it started when I was human well I was always the odd one out. Bella was the beautiful smart brunette. Alice was the stunning dancer and knew what she wanted to do with her life. Then there was me the dreamer the one who set my sights high. I was going to become an actress or singer. Nevertheless, I was always told I was not beautiful enough by my parents and then I stared to make friends with the family round the corner from us I did not know at this time that they were vampires. James was there son they were a respected family Felix was posing as the dad and he was a lawyer. James was known for he is bad behaviour. James asked me out on a date he took me to a play and after that, he drop me home. it was nice enough until later that night I woke up to find him in my room and he told me it was ok and not to scream and hit me then he ..... raped me and it continued like this until one night me Bella and Alice were all out walking home from the council meeting because we were all on the youths bored. We were attacked but James and he is family they changed us all after we were changed I was forced in to marriage with James. everything got a lot worse I would rape me every night and would hit be and then he started to attack me leaving me with scars which I can cover .then one day Alice and Bella who were being forced in to cleaning but they were never hit just threatened . Alice was cleaning one day and came in to mine and James room one night after a bad night to find be chained to a chair with tape over my mouth and dry sobbing she unchained me I told her the whole story. We have all been running from him since. Every 20 years he finds me again and tryst to get me back but he has never seem so determined before and never got a human in on it." They all looked at me Rosie came over and put her arm round me as I dry sobbed in to her silk shirt.


End file.
